Cicatrices
by Neyane
Summary: Disons que la raquette de tennis du chap. 825 (Ep705) a frappé Conan un peu plus fort que dans le manga, et si Ran découvrait une cicatrice qui dans ses souvenirs appartient à quelqu'un d'autre? Des ombres qui rôdent, des alliés inattendus, espoir et tragédie. Est-tu prêt, Silverbullet? Traduction de la fic Scars de Tobina par K-Jan.
1. Chapitre 1 : Cicatrices et égratignures

**Crédits :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic **Scars** par _Tobina_. Elle n'est donc pas de moi, et la traduction non plus pour l'instant, car c'est _K-Jan_ qui s'est occupée des deux premiers chapitres, néanmoins c'est moi qui m'occupe de poster les chapitres sur mon compte vu que cette traduction est liée à ma team de fansub Eclipse Team et qu'au final je m'occupe du reste de la trad ;)

Cette fic prend place après le file 825 du manga, donc attention à ceux qui ne lisent que les tomes édités par Kana, vous allez vous faire spoiler si vous ne lisez pas les files sur le net !

Résumé : Disons que la raquette de tennis a heurté Conan-kun un peu plus fort que dans le manga et qu'il est toujours inconscient quand ils atteignent la maison de Momozono-san. Que se passera-t-il si Ran se souvient de tous les petits – et moins petits – accidents de Conan ?

* * *

****Cicatrices****

_Par Tobina_

(Traduction de K-Jan)

* * *

**Chap****i****tr****e**** 1 :****Cicatrices et égratignures**

* * *

Elle observait silencieusement la petite silhouette étendue sur le lit.

Le médecin venait de partir et avait, après avoir rassuré Ran sur son état, recommandé que Conan se repose comme il le fallait. Il avait également dit que Conan souffrirait d'un léger mal de tête à son réveil, mais qu'on n'hésite pas à l'appeler s'il venait à présenter d'autres symptômes pour qu'il vienne l'examiner.

-Pfff, il faut toujours que ce genre de chose t'arrive, Conan-kun, murmura Ran comme pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de sa figure. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte combien il transpirait.

« C'est probablement dû au match de tennis de toute à l'heure ».

Elle sortit un mouchoir et lui tamponna doucement le front avec. Son polo bleu humide lui collait au corps.

« On devrait t'enlever ça, ou tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle descendit dans le salon, où les autres étaient rassemblés, et s'avança dans la direction de Momozono.

Son père la regarda :

-Comment va le morveux ?

-Papa ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il dort encore. Momozono-san, vous n'auriez pas un T-shirt à lui prêter ? Le sien est trempé de sueur du match de tennis et je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe malade.

-Mmh...Vous avez de la chance ! J'ai des vêtements de côté, pour quand mon neveu se sert du court de tennis. Attendez un instant – je vais vous en chercher un.

Elle sortit de la pièce et fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit T-shirt vert dans les mains, qu'elle tendit à Ran.

-Je pense qu'il devrait lui aller, mon neveu fait à peu près la même taille.

Ran s'en empara et s'inclina légèrement.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je vais retourner auprès de Conan-kun et le changer.

Après avoir fermé la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle reprit place au bord du lit, regardant son petit protégé. _Il dort à poings fermés – je vais essayer de ne pas trop le déranger._

Elle lui retira d'abord ses lunettes, qui étaient encore sur son nez – comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et souleva le haut de son corps des deux mains, soutenant à la fois son dos et sa nuque. Se glissant derrière lui, elle le laissa se poser contre elle et attrapa son t-shirt par la couture. Elle le remonta doucement, faisant passer ses petits bras par les manches, puis sa tête – tout en évitant de toucher à l'épais bandage qui passait sur son sourcil gauche.

Elle le laissa à nouveau glisser contre sa poitrine et alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour saisir l'autre, son regard se posa sur sa peau découverte. Elle pouvait voir – ou plutôt imaginer – les quelques marques qu'avaient laissé des blessures depuis longtemps disparues.

A part les égratignures habituelles qu'un enfant de son âge se ferait en jouant, en courant et en tombant, elle savait qu'il avait dû endurer des blessures bien plus graves.

_« Et certainement pas dues à de simples jeux d'enfants. »_

Ce sparadrap qu'elle lui avait enlevé la veille encore. Sur son coude droit, appliqué sur ce qu'il avait dit être le résultat d'une « petite chute » quelques instants auparavant.

Mais elle l'avait vu se cogner contre le mur, après avoir projeté d'un coup de pied un ballon de foot dans la direction du criminel occupé à menacer Sonoko, et se tenir le bras l'instant d'après.

Cette fois encore donc il s'était blessé, pour s'être confronté à un malfrat en essayant de protéger ses proches.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il était parti tout seul à la recherche de la petite fille kidnappée. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui. Tani Akiko. Lorsque Ran avait enfin retrouvé les deux enfants en suivant le chien, Conan était bien blessé d'avoir été frappé par le coupable.

Il s'était éraflé tout l'avant-bras en sauvant Aï du bus qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait essayé de le lui cacher, mais elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Quand ce tueur en série fou l'avait attaquée, il s'était interposé sans penser un seul instant à sa propre sécurité et avait failli se faire poignarder. Elle baissa les yeux sur la douce peau rosâtre du ventre de l'enfant et pouvait presque voir la marque rouge qu'avait laissée le couteau – bloqué par le la chaîne de menottes qui se trouvait dans le porte-bonheur.

Elle soupira.

Une trace circulaire dans sa peau, un peu plus claire, attira son attention. _« Celle-ci vient de la balle qu'il s'est pris lorsque ces horribles types dans la grotte lui ont tiré dessus... »_

Elle pouvait toujours sentir cette peur qui avait fait couler ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur la civière l'emmenant vers le bloc opératoire. A ce moment là, elle était tellement certaine qu'il était bien Shinichi (bien que ses doutes se soient révélés, plus tard, inexacts) qu'elle _savait_ que leurs groupes sanguins correspondaient.

Elle avait été si proche de le perdre.

Cette pensée la fit frissonner et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à passer ses doigts à travers les mèches du garçon, tentant de le réconforter.

Elle suspendit son geste.

Elle sentait quelque chose du bout des doigts sur sa raie, juste à l'endroit d'où partaient les mèches de sa frange. Elle le tourna un peu sur la gauche pour mieux voir, remonta ses cheveux et regarda de plus près, pour y découvrir une ligne fine – une cicatrice.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Des images affluèrent dans son esprit.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa forme, l'endroit où elle se trouvait...elle _connaissait _cette cicatrice !

Ces images qui lui revenaient montraient un petit garçon à ses côtés. De sept ans peut-être, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu étincelants. Il aurait pu être Conan, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes et, surtout, elle lui faisait face sans avoir à se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ils se ressemblaient énormément, surtout lorsque Conan ne portait pas ses lunettes, qu'il avait sur le nez jour et nuit.

Mais à cet instant, en regardant son visage sans artifice, elle revoyait cette image imprimée dans sa mémoire.

Une image de...

« Shinichi ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le héro du jour

Oh, une revenante ! Plus sérieusement, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre concernant mes projets de traduction, mais chez moi, les trad, c'est comme tout le reste, ça peut mettre des siècles, mais ça finit toujours par sortir ^^' En réalité, ici, le chapitre 2 a mis du temps à arriver car ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de la traduction, du coup j'avais un peu oublié cette fic.

Aussi, à partir de ce chapitre, K-Jan me passera le relais en matière de traduction car elle est trop occupée côté études &amp; cie pour la continuer. Donc oui, je dois donc finir de traduire Vengeance (anciennement Se venger) ET Cicatrices, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y arriverais ! (A quelle vitesse, ça, par contre, qui sait...).

Mais vous savez quoi faire pour avoir la suite plus vite, non ? ;) Si vous ne le savez pas, alors sachez qu'il suffit de laisser des commentaires ! =D Ça fera plaisir à l'auteur (je les lui traduis) et ça m'encourageras à me bouger les fesses sur la trad du prochain chapitre ^^

Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic anglaise _Scars_ de **Tobina**. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le héro du jour**

_F__anfiction écrite par__ Tobina_

(Traduction de l'anglais par K-Jan)

* * *

_Flashback_

Cela avait été une journée éprouvante. Ils avaient suivi les pistes laissées par le « fantôme de l'école », qui les avait menés à un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Ran était alors très heureuse d'avoir été capable de convaincre Shinichi qu'ils pouvaient s'appeler par leur prénom.

A présent elle montait les escaliers de l'agence de détective en sautillant gaiement, Shinichi derrière elle. Agasa Hakase avait été bien aimable de les ramener tous les deux. Comme la mère de Shinichi n'était pas chez lui et que son père avait la date butoir de son manuscrit à respecter, ils avaient convenu que Yukiko passerait le chercher après sa réunion.

-C'était trop bien ! Demain, la première chose que je ferai sera de glisser le message dans le portefeuille, dit Ran en se tournant vers Shinichi. C'était très gentil de ta pa...kyaaaAAAA !

Ratant la marche, elle avait trébuché et tombait en arrière les bras tendus – tentant de rétablir son équilibre. Shinichi s'était immédiatement jeté en avant pour la rattraper. Il la poussa dans le dos, ce qui la fit tomber sur ses genoux et paumes de main, mais l'empêcha de tomber dans les marches d'escalier. En faisant cela, son pied à lui glissa à son tour et il fut précipité la tête la première sur le bord de la marche. Il poussa un cri et descendit quelques marches en titubant, avant de s'effondrer.

Ran geignait un peu en cognant son genou, mais lorsqu'elle entendit son cri ainsi que les bruits de coups derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir son ami étendu – immobile.

Elle se figea tout d'abord, puis elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Shi...Shinichi ! Shinichi ! Réveille-toi !

Des larmes, dues à la peur et au choc, roulèrent le long de ses joues, répétant son nom à grands cris. Du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure sur son crâne, faisant des traces rouges sur son visage. Terrorisée à la vue de tout ce sang, elle continuait de hurler son nom.

Alertée par tout ce bruit venant de la cage d'escalier, sa mère, Eri, ouvrit violemment la porte.

-Ran! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu es...

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut le garçon inconscient à côté de sa fille et se précipita à leur hauteur.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la blessure, sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'ambulance.

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal. _Très mal_ !

Il décida malgré tout que cela valait la peine d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression que son crâne s'était fendu en deux.

_Ok, voyons voir. Plafond blanc, odeur de produits et un truc qui bipe à mon chevet. Oh, génial...sûrement un hôpital,_ grogna-t-il à lui-même.

La douleur s'en alla lentement, non sans laisser des pulsations agaçantes. Avec précaution, il tourna la tête du côté d'où lui semblait venir le son. Il se sentait toujours groggy et il fallut à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer.

Il y avait à côté de son lit une chaise sur laquelle était posée un livre, une veste suspendue au dossier. Il reconnut immédiatement le vêtement et savait ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque son propriétaire reviendrait.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, le visage de la femme passa d'une expression inquiète à un grand sourire.

-Shin-chan ! Tu es réveillé !

Yukiko se précipita à son chevet et enlaça tendrement son fils.

-J'étais si inquiète ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! le gronda-t-elle.

Il haleta, essayant de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu desserrer son emprise.

-Kaa-san ! De l'air ! Lâche-moi !

Après une hésitation elle le laissa respirer, et le regarda avec insistance.

-Comment tu te sens mon chéri ? Tu as vraiment une grosse bosse sur ton adorable petite tête.

_Ah, voilà qui explique le mal de crâne._ Il leva la main pour se faire une idée de l'étendue des dégâts.

-Oh, ne panique pas surtout, mais ils ont dû raser une petite partie de cheveux pour recoudre la plaie. Mais ils repousseront en un rien de temps, ne t'en fais pas !

Il la regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Ils m'ont rasé les cheveux ? Oh non, je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Mon fils n'a jamais l'air ridicule ! Bon, je vais aller chercher le médecin pour qu'il t'examine. Ne bouge pas !

Sur quoi elle s'avança à nouveau vers la porte, mais se retourna avant de le quitter, un sourire en coin sur le visage

-Tu es le héros du jour ! Ta petite copine sera folle de joie de te voir sain et sauf !

Elle sortit en gloussant, et il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son oreiller avec un soupir.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite copine, grommela-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

* * *

Le lendemain il sortait de l'hôpital, et deux jours plus tard reprenait les cours – avec une casquette sur le crâne.

Mais il n'avait en réalité aucune crainte à avoir. Ses camarades de classe étaient très impressionnés par ses points de suture, et Shinichi leur montrait la blessure tel un trophée.

Ran se trouvait près de lui. Elle ne le quittait plus depuis l'incident – toujours soucieuse de son état.

-Ran, tu n'es pas obligée de me coller tout le temps ! Je vais bien, je te le jure !

-Mais c'est à cause de ma maladresse que tu t'es blessé ! Je veux me rattraper !

Il roula des yeux.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. A part si tu as fait exprès de tomber – alors arrête de t'en vouloir !

Puis, il lui lança un sourire.

-Tu veux voir ? Ils ont dû faire sept points de suture !dit-il en se mettant à retirer ses bandages.

-Beuuh...Shinichi ! Non ! Je veux pas voir ça ! C'est horrible !

-Oh, allez, fais pas ton bébé ! Regarde, on dirait trop le second kanji de mon prénom ! Ça fait un parfait 一 (ichi), et ils ont dit que la cicatrice resterait ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Tu t'en sors bien comme ta mèche de cheveux la recouvre, tu ne pourras pas la voir toute la journée. Et remets ton bandage, maintenant ! Je trouve toujours ça horrible !


End file.
